Willie the Giant
Willie the Giant is the main antagonist of the Mickey and the Beanstalk segment of Fun and Fancy Free, and later, one of the main protagonists from his other appearances. Personality Willie is incredibly powerful, demonstrating amazing magic powers such as flight, invisibility, and metamorphosis. Despite this, he is very childish and not considered very bright, given his fondness for toys and inability to pronounce certain words, such as pistachio. His favorite food is implied to be chocolate pot roast with pistachio, given his overweight appearance. But he can also be very greedy and uncaring such as when he stole the golden harp from Happy Valley and did not care that the land and the people were suffering. However, after the events of the film, he seems to have become more polite and humble, this is most noticeable in his later appearances. Role in the film In the segment, Willie kidnaps the beloved Golden Harp whose beautiful singing brings joy and peace to the kingdom she inhabits. After her kidnapping, the kingdom fell into despair. One night, peasant Mickey Mouse purchases three beans that are said to be magic. Over night, the beans grow into a beanstalk carrying Mickey and his friends Donald and Goofy, to the top of the clouds where Willie dwells. They make way for his castle where they discover the captive harp. Unfortunately, they are discovered by Willie who imprisons them and locks them in a chess. Mickey Mouse manages to swipe the key and free his friends and the harp. Willie awakens and pursues the heroes. Mickey and his friends make it down the beanstalk and quickly chops it down. Willie falls down to the earth and isn't seen for the remainder of the film. However, in the television broadcast of the segment, Willie is seen after the fall looking for Mickey possibly for revenge. Other appearances Mickey's Christmas Carol In the film, he is portrayed as the Ghost of Christmas Present. In this depiction, although still bumbling and lacking in intelligence, he is good. He shows Uncle Scrooge the meaning of generosity and warns that there may be trouble ahead for the Cratchit family, and ultimately Scrooge himself, and he vanishes suddenly and completely, leaving only his giant footprints in the snow. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Willie can be spotted as a poster in a movie theater in Toontown. House of Mouse Willie made several appearances in House of Mouse usually as one-line gags. In "House of Genius", Mickey was kicked into Willie's salad with the giant stating "Duh, I asked for house dressing, not mouse dressing." In "House of Scrooge", Scrooge McDuck cuts back on food service in the club presenting a simple pea as Willie's evening meal, much to Willie's disappointment. In "The Mouse Who Came to Dinner", Willie's amusement to the jokes on Mortimer Mouse has him accidentally slap him to a wall although the audience where quite pleased by the action. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Willie plays a recurring role in the series now residing in a farm. He is first seen in the episode "Donald and the Beanstalk" where he trades three magic beans for Donald's beloved pet, Boo-Boo Chicken. Eventually, Donald regrets the trade and throws the beans in frustration. This creates the beanstalk. Mickey, Donald and Goofy climb it to find the barn on Willie the Giant, who they fear. They find Boo-Boo Chicken and begin to make there way back home. Willie follows behind to get the chicken back. Mickey decides to trade a stuff bear for the chicken which Willie happily accepts. Willie would later show up regularly as a friend to Mickey. Despite his humbling persona, Pete still holds a great fear of Willie unlike the rest of the clubhouse gang. He has also mentioned the fact that he has a mother and visits her often. Powers & Abilities Despite his childish mind, Willie is a surprisingly powerful user of magic, claming all he needs to do is chant a spell Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum, and he can perform shapeshifting, fly, and become invisible. But even aside from his magical powers, Willie is a powerful physical force, oweing to his size and strength. Still, Willie is not invincible - He has his weaknesses, one of which is implied that he is subject to the limitations of the forms he takes, such as when Mickey had planned to swat him when he'd tried to get Willie to turn himself into a fly. And of course Willie isn't all that smart but he is able to realize when he's been tricked, or almost tricked. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Willie the Giant is an ally to the Society, having reformed long ago from his evil ways. Now, he serves as a giant warrior in the Forces of Light's struggle against the Organization. Willie also has his outfit redesigned into a Kingdom Hearts style outfit to fit in with the rest of his Disney friends. Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Category:Antagonists